surprisemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Donkey Kong Country 64 Movie (2017) - made by ZoeLove 199
Donkey Kong Country 64 Movie is the first and currently only feature length film adaptation of Donkey Kong Country. Synopsis * After DK accidentally pollutes the town's water supply, Parodyville is encased in a gigantic dome by the Kremling Krew and the Kong Family are declared fugitives. Kongo Bongo Kongs * Donkey Kong (Leader) * Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong (The Second Command) * Cranky Kong, Funky Kong, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong and Bluster Kong (Families) Kremling Krew * King K. Rool (The Main Villain) * Klump & Krusha (The Second Command) * Kremlings (Minions) Video Game Crossover Characters * Luigi (from New Super Luigi U) * Pac, Spiral and Cylindria (from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Ice Climbers (from Ice Climber) * The Inklings (from Splatoon) * Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) * Mega Man (from Mega Man) Crossover Cartoon Characters * Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Margaret, Audrey, CJ and Starla (from Regular Show) * Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Stanford Pines, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, Robbie, Pacifica, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Li'l Gideon Gleeful, Jeff, Bledin Blandin, and Old Man McGucket (from Gravity Falls) * Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Greg, Connie and Lars and Sadie (from Steven Universe) * Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Master Fung and Jermaine (from Xiaolin Showdown) * Blythe, Youngmee, Sue and Jasper (from Littlest Pet Shop) * Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Juniper Montage, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, DJ Pon-3, Daring Do, Maud Pie, Granny Smith, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Miss Cheerilee, Big McIntosh, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Octavia Melody, Snips, Snails, Bulk Biceps, Derpy, Photo Finish, Trixie, Sandalwood, Roseluck, Amethyst Star, Geri, Suri Polomare, Royal Pin, Aqua Blossom, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Rose Heart, Scribble Dee, Velvet Sky, Micro Chips, Watermelody, Crimson Napalm, Curly Winds, Heath Burns, Nloan North, Norman, Scott Green, Teddy and Wiz Kid (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Chibiusa (from Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon) * Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, Dela, Keisuke, Haruka, Akira, Reiko, Baaya, Koji, Atsuko, Tsuyoshi, Miho, Shingo, Mr. Hasegawa, Ms. Seki, Ms. Yuki, Kanako, Jyunichi, Kumiko, Sayaka, Rie, Misaki, Fumio, Kazuhiro, Tatsuya, Tomomi, Kimitaka, Yoshihiko, Hiroko, Takanobu, Yoshiaki, Principal, Vice-Principal, Kotake, Itoko, Mutsumi, Nanako, Naomi, Kaori, Sugiyama, Reika, Yada, Nobuko, Amano, Shino, Ryota, Maki, Kanae, Kimura, Marina, Masaharu, Nakata, Shiori, Ota, Sagawa, Taniyama, Watabe, Yamauchi and Susumu (from Ojamajo Doremi) * Star Butterfly, Marco, Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Diaz, Britney, Mr. Candle, Jackie, Janna, Hope, Alfonzo, Becky, Sabrina, King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly (from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Jake, Izzy and Cubby (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Nurse, Ralph, Thaddeus Plotz, Pinky, The Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Squit, Bobby, Pesto, Rita, Runt, Buttons, Mindy, Minerva Mink, Chicken Boo, Flavio, Marita, Katie Ka-Boom and The Mime (from Animaniacs) * Ben and Gwen (from Ben 10) * Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan and Mary (from Johnny Test) * Sputnik, Halley, Comet, Radar and Jet (from Astroblast!) * Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Grandpa Pickles, Drew, Charlotte, Betty, Chas, Kira, Howie, Lucy, Randy and Taffy (from Rugrats) * Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles and Panini (from Chowder) * Space Ghost and Dino Boy (from Space Ghost) * Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Chad, Mary Wendle, Teacher, Belson, Chelsea, Amy and Sammy (from Clarence) * Danny and Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) * Mike, Lu and Og (from Mike, Lu & Og) * Zak, Doc and Drew (from The Secret Saturdays) * Rudy, Penny and Snap (from Chalkzone) * Otto, Twister, Reggie, Sam, Ray, Tito, Lars, Sherry, Trish and Mackenzie (from Rocket Power) * Wander, Sylvia, Sir Blad Starlight, Olive, King Bingleborp, Beeza, Snailman, Glenn, Princess Demurra, Bill, Gil, Phil and Stella (from Wander Over Yonder) * Coop, Jamie and Kiva (from Megas XLR) * Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, Shizuka and Suneo (from Doraemon) * Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippō, Sango and Miroku (from Inuyasha) * Akatsuki, Leon, Tooru and Fujio (from Ojamajo Doremi Sharp) * Hiroko and Kana (from Trotting Hamutaro) * Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro (from Tokyo Mew Mew) * Jibanyan, Keita, Fumika, Gorōta, Kanchi and Inaho (from Youkai Watch) * Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Haley, Jonathan, Susan and Rotwood (from American Dragon Jake Long) * Arthur, David, Jane, D.W., Mr. Ratburn, Buster, Francine, The Brain, Muffy, Binky, Kate, Sue Ellen, George, Fern, Prunella, Tibble Twins, Emily and Jenna (from Arthur) * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, Rolf, Kanker Sisters, Kevin and Nazz (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Vambre and Prohyas (from Mighty Magiswords) * Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Opal, Ernest, Aunt Nanner, Pinch, Scootch, Munchy, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane Flick Duck, Edouard, Georgina and Mayor Jeff (from PB&J Otter) * Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and Chief (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Dexter, Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Mom, Dad, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen and Krunk (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Stanley, Lionel, Mark, Joyce, Lester, Mini and Marci (from Stanley) * Bunga, Rafiki and Timon (from The Lion Guard) * Chris, Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, LeShawna, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette, Tyler, Justin, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Harold, Courtney, Noah, Eva, DJ, Ezekiel and Chef Hatchet (from Total Drama Island) * Dora, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana and Pablo (from Dora and Friends: Into The City!) * Shanna (from Shanna's Show) * Frred, L.O., Bluz and Ink (from Happy Monster Band) * Maggie, Pupert, Chauncey, Frieda, Rayna, Mrs. Cartflight, Principal Peststrip, Mrs. Wingston, Cornelius Bugspit, Eugene and Wendell (from The Buzz on Maggie) * Sunny, Lil' D, Madison, Tamika, Eddie, Philly, Kim, Kam and Principal Luna (from Class of 3000) * Mavis (from Hotel Transylvania: The Series) * Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Mindy, Sperg, Pud'n, Hoss Delgado, Eleanor Butterbean, Fred Fredburger, Dracula and Eris (from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Helen, Francis and Danny (from Sonic X) * Tino, Tish, Lor and Carver (from The Weekenders) * Dot, Ruby, Hal, Nev, Dev, Mrs. Comet, Mr. Comet, Grandpapa, Greg, Mrs. Marshall and Ev (from Dot.) * Kai-Lan, Ye-Ye, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho and Lulu (from Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * Weasel and Baboon (from I Am Weasel) * Doug, Skeeter, Patti, Beebe, Roger, Connie and Judy (from Doug) * Otto, Larry, Buck and Sheila (from Time Squad) * Danny and Bug (from Future-Worm!) * Golly, Dolly, Tux and Crocco (from Out of Jimmy's Head) * T.J., Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Randall, Lawson, King Bob and Cornchip Girl (from Recess) * Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Eugene, Lila, Curly, Sheena, Lorenzo, Iggy, Brainy, Nadine, Ruth, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertude, Oskar, Suzie, Ernie Potts, Mr. Hyunh, Big Bob, Miriam, Olga, Martin, Mrs. Johanssen, Jamie O, Timberly, Kyo, Reba, Jerry, Marilyn, Nate, Mrs. Horowitz, Brooke, Buckley, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz (from Hey Arnold) * Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ed and Bev (from Rocko's Modern Life) * Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote (from Loonatics Unleashed) * Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane, Ms. Bitters, Brian, Zita, Tae, Old Kid, Letter M, Melvin, Gretchen, Chunk, Carl, Spoo, Mary, Jessica, Keef and Peyoopi (from Invader Zim) * Todd, Riley, Dick, Agent K, Conrad, Tasumi, Hakobo, Abbey, Shelton, Buzz, Donny, Johnny, Sierra and Principal Cutler (from The Replacements) * Bunsen, Mikey, and Ms. Flap (from Bunsen is the Beast) * Spot, Leonard, Ian, Mary Lou and Leslie (from Teacher's Pet) * Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy, Keesha, Phoebe, Ralphie, Tim and Janet (from The Magic School Bus) * Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha and Jade (from Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin) * Juniper and Ray Ray (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Billy, Zke and Marsha (from Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Ed, Chery, Meryl and Margo (from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddie (from Danny Phantom) * Samurai Jack and Scotsman (from Samurai Jack) * Crandall, Hector, Brenda, Governor Kevin, The Chief, Mrs. Crandall, Jean Crandall, Mr. Paulson, Samantha and Mrs. Woolingantz (from Teamo Supremo) * Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin (from W.I.T.C.H.) * Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, Mertle, Victoria, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Mrs. Hasagawa and Cobra Bubbles (from Lilo & Stitch The Series) * Ozzy and Drix (from Ozzy & Drix) * Shaggy, Daphane, Velma and Fred (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) * Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (from The Chipmunk Adventure) * Max, Gark and Betty (from Counterfeit Cat) * Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) * Dave, Candy and Fang (from Dave the Barbarian) * Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April and Casey (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) * Inspector Gadget and Penny (from Inspector Gadget) * Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear and Mama Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) * Fillmore, Ingrid, Horatio, Dawn, Karen, Joseph, Danny and Raycliff (from Fillmore!) * McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, Sawyer, Jordan and Suzi (from Camp Lakebottom) * Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, Chloe and Gemini (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri (HeartCatch PreCure!) * Max, Ruby, Grandma, Louise, Morris, Valerie, Martha, Aunt Claire, Uncle Nate and Rosalinda (from Max & Ruby) * Johnny Bravo, Momma Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl, Pops and Master Hamma (from Johnny Bravo) * Penny, Trudy, Oscar, Suga Mama, Dijonay, Zoey, LaCienega and Sticky (from The Proud Family) * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Clyde, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Howard, Harold, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Maria, Carlota, CJ, Carl, Frida Puga, Carlos, Rosa, Hector, Pop-Pop, Mr. Grouse, Agnes, Coach Pacowski, Rusty, Rocky, Liam, Cristina and Flip (from The Loud House) * Ansi, Olly and Saraline (from Welcome to the Wayne) * Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach (from Supernoobs) * Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire (from Teen Titans Go!) * Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy (from Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Paulie (from Atomic Puppet) * Betty, Noah, Penelope, Megan and Sarah (from Atomic Betty) * Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita, Nora, Miss Calabash, Security Gordon, Cameron and Harvey (from Bratz Babyz The Movie) * Duggee, Betty, Happy, Roly, Tag and Norrie (from Hey Duggee) * Ren and Stimpy (from The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Malina, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo and Mr. Moleguaco (from The Emperor's New School) * Momoko, Kenzo, Minori, Beth, Mary, Sachiko, Sawada, Nishizawa, Takuro, Takeshi, Ichiro, Koji, Hajime, Hiroko, Junji, Miho, Sora, Kayoko, Masayoshi, Kenji, Kotaro, Masato, Natsumi, Keiko, Kenta, Sachiko, Noriko, Yuko, Yoko, Aya, Jun, Minto, Kazuya and Erika (from Motto! Ojamajo Doremi) * Tiff, Tuff, Sir Brum, Lady Like, Chief Bookem, Buttercup and Gengu (from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Lucien, Wayne, Dorothy, Horace, Mari and Wendy (from The Cramp Twins) * Lola (from Pat the Dog) * Fidget and Digit (from Gadget & the Gadgetinis) * Mira, Booster and XR (from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Robotboy, Tommy, Gus, Lola, Professor Moshimo, Dwight, Debbie, Miumiu and Robotgirl (from Robotboy) * Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Piper, Stork and Radarr (from Storm Hawks) * Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, King Frederic and Queen Arianna (from Tangled: The Series) * Todd, Dana, Maurecia, Myron, Mrs. Jewls, Principal Kidswatter, Louis, Miss Mush, Stephen and Joe (from Wayside) * Kim, Ron, Wade Load, Bonnie, Monique, Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, Jim and Tim and Mr. Barkin (from Kim Possible) * Sam, Clover, Alex, Jerry, Lewis, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Britney, Arnold, Dean, Blaine and David (from Totally Spies!) * Sci-Twi, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap and Principal Cinch (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) * Nina, Chelsea and Carlos (from Nina's World) * Rikochet, Buena Girl, Flea, Mr. Flea, Mrs. Flea, Buena Mom, Buena Dad, Lonestar, Mama Maniaca, Headmistress, Señor Hasbeena, Mr. Midcarda, Megawatt, Penny Plutonium, Potato Patata Jr., Francisco, Haystack Grande, Sonic Sumo, Minotoro, Perrito, Snow Pea, Flamencita, French Twist, Cindy Slam, Zero Kelvin, Pierre Del Fuego and Protozoa (from ¡Mucha Lucha!) * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Tecna (from Winx Club) * Sakura and Tomoyo (from Cardcaptor Sakura) * Dog, Candy, Ice Cream, Diamond, Plant and Moon (from Right Now Kapow) * Sanjay, Megan, Hector, Darlene, Vijay, Mr. Noodman, Sandy, Scabs, Baby Richard, Penny and Belle (from Sanjay and Craig) * Commander ApeTrully and Woo (from Hero: 108) * Tarzan, Jane and Professor Porter (from The Legend of Tarzan) * Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Uryū, Renji and Yasutora (from Bleach) * Hana-Chan, Yukari and Dai (from Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan) * Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo (from Harvey Beaks) * Guy, Kelly and Maz (from Shezow) * Princess Silver (from The Crayon Kingdom of Dreams) * Randy Cunningham, Howard, Heidi, Bucky and Bash (from Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) * G, Love, Angel, Music, Baby and Rudie (from Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Polly (from The ZhuZhus) * Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon (from Grojband) * Bloo, Mac, Eduardo, Frankie, Madame Foster, Cheese, Terrence and Berry (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Eliza, Darwin, Debbie, Nigel and Marianne (from The Wild Thornberrys) * Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Harmony, Wall and King Chad (from Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Captain Planet, Lwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti (from Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sleepy, Sneezy Queen Delightful and Lord Strachbottom (from The 7D) * Takao, Kai, Max, Rei and Manabu (from Explosive Shoot Beyblade) * Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Red Herring (from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) * Samurai Jack and Scotsman (from Samurai Jack) * Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Larry, Officer Nancy, Officer John and Clown (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Takao, Kai, Max, Rei, Manabu and Hiromi (from Explosive Shoot Beyblade 2) * Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Baljeet, Buford, Major Monogram, Carl, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy, Linda, Lawrence, Fireside Girls, Vanessa, Jenny, Charlene, Irving, Djanjo, Suzy and Meep (from Phineas and Ferb) * Milo, Zack and Melissa (from Milo Murphy's Law) * Shimmer, Shine. Leah and Zac (from Shimmer and Shine) * Timmy, Chloe, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Vicky, Jorgen, Denzel Crocker, Francis, Trixie, Tootie, Chester, A.J., Veronica, Elmer, Sanjay, Tad and Chad, Molly and Chip (from The Fairly Oddparents) * Adam and Jake (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) * Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William, Sissi, Hiroki Ishiyama, Herb Pichon and Nicholas Poliakoff (from Code Lyoko) * Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Samson, Chip and Skip, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Ms. Jane Doe and Ms. Mucus (from Camp Lazlo) * Swaysway, Buhdeuce, Ketta, Rambamoo, T-Midi, Oonski, Mr. Pumpers and Mrs. Furfle (from Breadwinners) * Bessie, Hilary, Penny, Portia, Gwen, Mary, Ben, Millie, and Miriam (from The Mighty B!) * Boots, Isa, Tico and Benny (from Dora the Explorer) * Sharon, Maria, Connor, Nina, Alden, Brock, Mom, Adam, Alyson, Dad, Josh and Genesis (from Braceface) * Cow and Chicken (from Cow & Chicken) * Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (from We Bare Bears) * Yin and Yang (from Yin Yang Yo!) * Daniel and Amanda (from Packages from Planet X) * Robyn (from Tom and Jerry The Movie) * Louie and Cecilia (from We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) * Ruby, Petrie, Ducky, and Chomper (from The Land Before Time) * Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon Quid, Hovis and Kimberly (from Catscratch) * Manny and Puma (from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Martin, Diana and Java (from Martin Mystery) * Lloyd, Francine and Nora (from Lloyd in Space) * Hyp and Mutt (from The Land Before Time III: The Time of Great Giving) * Diego and Alicia (from Go Diego Go!) * Caillou and Rosie (from Caillou) * Pepper Ann, Nicky Little, Milo Kamalani, Lydia and Moose (from Pepper Ann) * Major Dr. Ghastly and General Skarr (from Grim & Evil) * Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby (from Jimmy & Timmy Power Hour) * Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie (from All Grown Up) * Kevin, Andrea and Melanie (from Krypto the Superdog) * Loofah and Doofah (from The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends) * Courage, Muriel and Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Pig, Goat, Banana and Cricket (from Pig Goat Banana Cricket) * Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Taz, Sylvester, Melissa, Petunia and Floyd (from Baby Looney Tunes) * Rex Salazar (from Generator Rex) * Lizzie (from Lizzie McGuire) * Thrasher and Blastus (from Robotomy) * Freakazoid, Duncan, Debbie and Douglas (from Freakazoid!) * Kick, Gunther, Brad, Brianna, Harry, Honey, Kendall, Jackie, Ronaldo, Madison and Abbie (from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Virgil (from Static Shock) * Wirt, Greg and Beatrice (from Over the Garden Wall) * Lee, Marc, Megan, Tony and Tammy (from The Amazing Spiez!) * Fami, Manabu and Anrima (from Ojamajo Doremi Naisho) * Ashi (from Samurai Jack S5) * Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Chronicles) * Leo, Annie, Quincy and June (from Little Einsteins) * Rodney and Andy (from Squirrel Boy) Recurring Characters * Wario & Waluigi (from Mario Party 10) * Elsa the Snow Queen (from Frozen) * Manny (from Handy Manny) * Villager (from Animal Crossing) * Klaptrap (from Donkey Kong 64) * George (from Curious George) * Toon Link & Ganon (from The Legend of Zelda: Wind Maker) A Spirit of Alaska * Wrinkly Kong (from Donkey kong 64)